


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavarti gives Lavender a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [](http://mizsphinx.livejournal.com/profile)[**mizsphinx**](http://mizsphinx.livejournal.com/). This was a gift for [](http://holyfant.livejournal.com/profile)[**holyfant**](http://holyfant.livejournal.com/) in the Winter Fic Exchange at [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)**rarepair_shorts**.

  
Lavender Apparated back to the flat she shared with Parvati, wanting a nice long soak in the bath. She was sure that she would have time before Parvati came home as her girlfriend had been working late in the lead up to Christmas.

Taking off her cloak, she smelled incense and began to worry that she had left it burning all day. She followed the smell into the living room and gasped at what she saw.

Parvati was sitting in front of a decorated Christmas tree with fairy lights on, dressed in a sexy Mrs Santa outfit.

“Welcome home, Lavender,” Parvati said, standing up.

“You did this?” Lavender asked, finding her voice again.

“Yes, I booked the afternoon off work. I wanted to do something special for you. I know things haven’t been right for the past couple of months because of work and my parents, and I just wanted to make it up to you,” Parvati said moving closer to her.

“Thank you. Everything looks beautiful, and you...you look amazing,” Lavender replied, her breath hitching. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw Parvati dress up like this. They used to do it a lot, but it had dwindled.

“Don’t worry about work, or your parents. It’s not your fault about either of them,” Lavender added stepping closer to Parvati.

Parvati’s parents had been greatly disappointed when she had told them that she had chosen to be in a relationship with Lavender, rather than settling down with someone to start a family. 

Parvati had had to listen as her parents had compared her to Padma, who had found a ‘nice Hindu boy’ from America to marry. Parvati had put her foot down. She had explained to her parents that she loved them, but she also loved Lavender and would not be happy without her. 

Padma had tried to explain to their parents that they lived in a different age and culture to the one that they had been brought up in, but they had taken no notice of her arguments. No one who tried to intercede on Parvati’s behalf made any difference. Her parents had informed her a few days after that they would not see her until her relationship with Lavender was over.

This had put a bigger strain on their relationship. Neither of them blamed the other for Mr and Mrs Patil’s reaction to their relationship, but Lavender was concerned with the fact that she was the reason that Parvati was not talking to her parents. Padma had assured her that there was need to worry and that their parents needed to see that their relationship was serious.

“I love you,” Lavender said, looking into Parvati’s eyes.

“I love you too. Do you want to open your presents now?”

“Presents?” Lavender asked curiously.

“I can hardly surprise you without presents, can I?” she asked, laughing.

“I guess not,” Lavender answered, a smile forming on her lips.

Parvati led Lavender to a pile of cushions in front of the tree and motioned her to sit down.

Lavender took a seat among the cushions and looked curiously at the presents.

“Open this one first,” Parvati said, giving Lavender a small rectangular present.

Lavender ripped the paper with enthusiasm and gasped when she saw what she had been given. The golden words, ‘Wild Amazonian Lily Bath Set by the Nymphorium,’ shone in the fairy lights of the Christmas tree.

“Thank you so much,” Lavender said, and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

“There’s more yet, love,” Parvati said, slipping another present into the blonde's lap.

Lavender pulled away slightly so she was able to open her next present. She gasped again as she read the same style of writing as last time, but this time it was a massage and candle set instead.

“Parvati...I... thank you,” Lavender said, speechless, and pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss.

The kiss started out gentle as Lavender tried to show how grateful she was, but it increasingly became more and more passionate until everything else faded away.

When Lavender woke up the next day, she realised she never did get the long hot bath she wanted the previous night. She also realised that doing something different wasn’t a bad thing and that it could stop her and Parvati’s relationship from being stale again. Lavender smiled as she listed certain presents she could get Parvati for Christmas. It certainly was a wonderful time of the year.  



End file.
